Vicious Vicky's Boyfriend
The news was on, it said 16 year-old Victoria Bullard has killed six innocent people and is still on the rampage. We don't know why, but we suggest locking your doors and windows and stay inside as much as possible if you live in the area. Ryan did not listen and later that night he goes to bed and hears a rustling noise in the bushes. He did not go to check it out, instead he just drifted to sleep. In the morning he goes over to his blue wardrobe to get changed, he finds his favourite red T-shirt ripped and torn, but he is forced to wear it because it was his only clean T-shirt. Ryan had black hair and some say his eyes are red but they are classified as a rare species know as burgundy water but he just said they where normal and he hardly liked looking at his eyes. Once he was changed, he went down stairs to see that his kitchen was trashed. Ryan shouted, "God damn raccoons." Then he tied up his belt and headed to the skate park. On his way he could see people boarding up their windows. He just sighed and carried on. He got there but not a soul was there. Then he heard something in the forest, near the park. Out of stupidity he decided to go check it out. As he got closer he could make out a figure of a human. He was not sure if he should go closer but for a strange reason he just could not help himself. He passed two trees and then saw the figure. It was Victoria herself. He was shocked to find her covered in blood with a few cuts on her face. Her face was very bloodied from fights and from smashing glass with her. She was no longer Ryan's beautiful Victoria. "Vicky w-what are you doing?" She replied "I just could not help myself! When ever I am around someone... I just get taken over and I just watch myself... do despicable things to myself and others... I just... miss you Ryan." Ryan mumbles, "I miss you, too." He walks closer to her and grabs her. He kisses her on the lips viciously. Vicky pulls him closer and wraps her legs around his waist. Due to lack of balance they fall on to the ground. Just then a boy's ball rolls into them. The boy comes to collect it. Then Victoria notices and jumps off him and runs further into the forest. Ryan gets up and runs after her but gets tripped up by a branch, losing her in the process. He walks back and then gets seen by the cops. "What's going on?" The cop says. "A little boy saw you with the killer Victoria!" Then Ryan butts in. "Vicky... her name is Vicky." Ryan said. Another cop says, "Anything you say can, and will be held against you." He gets into the car and drives Ryan to the station. They get out the car and into the questioning room where Ryan was handcuffed to the pole next to the table. Ryan said, "What do you want with me?" The cop said, "I am agent Curtis. We just need to know where Victoria is going." Ryan said, "I don't know! She left without a good bye." "Now Ryan, we need to know before another innocent person dies." Agent Curtis demands. "She only said that she kills people who deserve it, like her step-dad, who would abuse her and hit her with anything he had in his hands! Vicky's stepdad even whacked her over the head with a shovel once! That's why she killed him!" shouted Ryan. "Now Ryan, you don't have to get upset. You have gave us the info we needed. You are free to go." said Agent Curtis calmly. Then Ryan leaves the station, but only to find reporters asking him why he did not report Vicky. He just ran through them all went home only to find his alcoholic mum on his door step. He then said, "What are you doing here? I said leave and no return! So why are you here?" "I am sorry son. I just needed to see if you were ok." His mom said. "I'm fine! Now leave!" Ryan shouts, and his mom goes away. He goes inside only to find the most popular girl in school there, only in a coat. Ryan says, "What are you doing here! Leave!" "I just came to see if you wanted to have a little company" Stacey said. "No Leaving or I will call the cops and say you tried to sexual abuse me." He picks up a knife and stabs it through Stacey's stomach. "Vicky taught me a few tips, Stacey. That it's very easy to just kill someone whenever you feel. You thought I was sane? NO! I'm Vicky's partner in crime! Did you know that, Stacey? Huh? DID YOU?" He shouted to Stacey's dead body. He then proceeded to walk out the door. He had some unfinished business to attend to. Category:Mental Illness